Because normal isn't normal anymore
by MarLuna
Summary: Insanity is taking over! Beware of stalking pokemon and wild friends! A bunch of drabbles made of random, guarantied to make people smile!
1. So I herd you liek Mudkipz?

Milsu was bugging me to place these random tibbits/drabbles of STARS in a new story, so I complied so that I could write more little randum things :)

(I keep forgetting to write some when I update)

* * *

><p><strong>BECAUSE NORMAL ISN'T NORMAL ANYMORE<strong>

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the school, two speciul students were having a certain discussion...<p>

The awesome authoress, Mar is her name, jumped up from her seat and pointed to the ceiling, her fellow friends looking up at her in surprise as she belted, "Go, my Raichu! Use Thunder from the HEAVENS TO SEND THIS AWESOME STORY INTO THE AWESOME STARS THAT ARE IN THE AWESOME SKIES!"

Her Raichu blinked in confusion before sharing a look with the neighboring boy, Milsu22.

"...lulwhut?" He muttered to himself.

Mar quickly slid back down in her seat and turned to him, "So I hurd u leik Mukipz..."

"Noo. I liek Swampertz!" Milsu22 patted his Swampert affectionately.

Mar's eyes widened dramatically, "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Milsu22 followed suit, "BUT IT IS!"

And so, our heroes, Mar and Milsu22, spent the rest of their hour trying to concentrate on Chemistry, without Mudkipz.

The end.


	2. The Raichu Component, Boss

**BECAUSE NORMAL ISN'T NORMAL ANYMORE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><strong><em>This short sketch is a Meri47 production of WIN (with a little bit of editing from yours truly)<em>**

Agent MarMar settled more comfortably on the window sill. Meri had kept her waiting for THREE STRAIGHT HOURS while she scouted for openings. MarMar snorted."I tell you, that's the last time I let Meri do the scouting. She takes forever! I mean, really, how hard can it be to—"

"I can hear you, Partner."

MarMar winced. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Next time you can do it."

"Oh _good_!"

"Yeah, next mission we're going to Aruba, I think. You know how to swim, right? Sharks won't bother you if you move fast enough, I think...Partner, what's that sound? You in trouble?"

"That's the sound of me hitting my head against the wall, Meri. YOU'RE DOING THE SCOUTING NEXT TIME!"

MarMar sighed. Meri was such an idiot sometimes...

"PARTNER! SOS! _S TO THE O TO THE S_!"

MarMar's head snapped up in alarm. "Meri? What's the problem?"

Meri's voice was harried and taut with worry, "I tripped the alarms, I think—OH MY GOD, WHAT DID THOSE GUARDS FEED HIM FOR BREAKFAST?"

MarMar grabbed the rappelling kit. "Meri! Hang on!"

"Oh don't worry about—THAT DOG IS THE SIZE OF A BEAR! FORGET WHAT I SAID MARMAR! COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!"

MarMar nodded. "On my way!"

Alright, time to see what it feels like to jump off a thirty story building... Did Meri tie those knots right? OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA DIE—"

It was a quick fall, MarMar supposed. As quick as a thirty story drop could be anyway. MarMar's teeth ground together when she hit the pavement and saw the chaos—13 guards and 6 dogs. Not a good combination. And Meri was a hopeless fighter, even if she could slip past any security system like she was some ephemeral being. MarMar winced at Meri taking a shot to the jaw, and then smiled and began cracking knuckles.

This was going to be fun.

**-MERI47SAYSLINEBIATCH-**

Meri was having a hard time keeping the awe off her face—Special Agent MarMar dispatching 13 guards in 26 seconds! 26 SECONDS! And the dogs hadn't even been worth that—just one tiny GLARE and they were off running and whimpering back to their kennels. They'd even walked right into the Big Bad Bosses lair to get the goods like they were taking a Sunday Stroll!

MarMar was tossing the chip thoughtfully. "Hey Meri, what's this thing called again?"

"The Raichu Component, Boss. They say that it can power through any type of water or flying technology out there. The only things that come close are maybe the Zapdos Chip and the Manectric Code."

MarMar frowned. "Do you think that if I hooked it up to my TV set, it would get me free cable?"

Meri's jaw dropped. "BOSS! That's a sensitive piece of technology! You can't just hook it up willy-nilly!"

MarMar smiled mysteriously.

**-MERI47SAYSLINEBIATCH-**

Back at home, MarMar happily settled down with some popcorn. The new Volcaloid album was out, but just because it hadn't been released in stores didn't mean that it was available to hear! Besides, MarMar reasoned, "I'm one of the biggest Volcaloid fans there is, I deserve to get a little pre-release viewing... Man, this Raichu Component is the best"

Across the city, Meri was getting her mission debriefing from her superiors.

And they had just asked a very sensitive question.

"Well, Sir, I sort of... lost it..."

Meri gave a laugh that was borderline hysterical.

"You see Sir—It happened like this: I was doing my casing of the headquarters for the Big Bad Boss like you ordered MarMar and I to, when all of a sudden..."

**-MERI47SAYSLINEBIATCH-**

Across the city is a spacious apartment, MarMar listened to Volcaloid with popcorn and laughed.


	3. Welcome to Hell, guys!

**BECAUSE NORMAL ISN'T NORMAL ANYMORE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p>T'was a sunny afternoon when MarMar had the heart wrenching task to... BABYSIT MERI'S ACTORS!<p>

It was the least she could do, seeing as she had to boss/threaten/slave-drive them almost constantly at WIN Studios, where she was trying her best to come up with the greatest SERIES OF POKEMON THAT ANYONE WILL EVER SEE ON TELEVISION!

But of course, having great ideas flying with every other series passing by, she now doubled her task BY CREATING YET ANOTHER EPIC STORY!

It's a win-win situation, for sure.

"Yeah sure, I'm free to babysit today." MarMar had said once Meri (scouter-scoutress?-extraordinaire, who also lets the actors she finds live in her mansion-of-a-house) called to make the plans, "What are you doing anyways?"

"Scouting for more actors for that series that you're thinking about creating."

"Ah, okay, sure. Have fun!"

So the next day, the collection of actors/actresses were dumped on her doorstep, begging to be fed (because they were actors and DEMANDED someone did the food for them).

The worst part of it all, MarMar had a devastatingly small house for someone renown around all of Sinnoh and Hoenn (a little bit in Johto, now that her series STARS THROUGH THE SKIES has begun). So adding seven more human beings to a two-people house wasn't looking so hot as an idea right now. But still, MarMar had to it. She does what she can to help her fellow workers!

When all of them were finally settled around a movie (which was the only thing she could do to calm them ALL down at once) she returned to her laptop and continued on with the script/storyboard, vaguely wondering if she should call over her Crazybarkz (Pokemon wrangler) to help her babysit (she has the experience).

Only to grunt in displeasure when the phone rang.

Looking at the caller idea, she groaned and picked up, "What is it, person who likes to disrupt me when I'm working?"

"Dude!" Milsu (teacher for the actors) cried, not caring about her being moody, "I lost Jacques!"

"Your gerbil?" MarMar asked, just to be sure.

"Yes!"

"OH NO!" MarMar leapt from her seat and grabbed her sweater, "I'LL BE THERE IN TEN!"

"Okay!"

"You'll be where in ten?" Xavier glared up at her condescendingly, "You're babysitting us."

"GAH!" MarMar screamed, shutting off the DVD player and then pushing all SEVEN of them into her much-too-small bedroom. "AND STAY THERE AND DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!"

And so, MarMar was gone.

**-LINE-**

MarMar opened the door to Meri, who had two other guys standing next to her in slight confusion.

"Elias, Johan, this is MarMar, your producer/creator/scriptwriter/whatever else she does." MarMar waved in greeting, a bag of already-popped-popcorn in her hands sexily, "MarMar, this is Elias and Johan."

"Coolness, welcome to hell guys." MarMar grinned at them before turning to Meri in her own confusion, "So what are you doing here?"

"Uh... you were babysitting the other actors?"

MarMar blanched, her bag of popcorn falling to the ground in dismay.

"SHIT!"

She had completely forgotten them in her bedroom.

**-LINE-**

Surveying the mess to her no longer usable bed, MarMar could at least tell you this (after crying over her beloved bed)

No one had survived (they were all sleeping in one giant dog pile).

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(To anyone who want to be in a random sketch like this, just tell me which Pokemon you ABSOLUTELY love and you will most likely join MarMar,Meri47, Milsu22, Crazybarkz in their randum adventures XD)<em>**


	4. It HAD to be the mob

**BECAUSE NORMAL ISN'T NORMAL ANYMORE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This next part was also created by Meri47!<strong>_

It was almost a dark and stormy night.

It was, you know, it really was. But since it was snowing for about the tenth time in as many days, that sort of took away from the stormy bit. The fact that it looked so pretty helped too.

MarMar was sitting in her dinky apartment, eating popcorn, and listening to Volcaloid. MarMar laughed.

"Hehehee...I've got Popcorn, Volcaloid, 20,000 Free Channels on my TV(Thank you, Raichu Component), and the new episodes are up and running on the air...It's just about perfect now..."

"MARMAR! MARMAR! OPEN-THE-DOOR! IT'S ME: MERI! I-HAVE-A-CRISIS!"

MarMar decided that the Gods were in a vindictive mood.

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Meri was pacing a groove in the floor, moaning. It was over- IT WAS ALL OVER!

MarMar stared at her with a mix of pity, frustration, and a general peeved off grumpiness.

"What the heck is wrong, Meri? You're ruining my happy mojo here! Are you having problems with the Lawn Gnomes again? I keep telling you, you have to be very firm with them, you give those little devils an inch, and the next thing you know you're waking up tied to the bed with a bunch of them sitting on your chest staring at you!"

Meri stared miserably at MarMar. "I... lost my... cat..."

There was utter silence.

Meri could sense a storm approaching that rivalled the ones that had been wreaking havoc recently, and attempted to head it off. "My cat, Maggie? Do you remember her? I think you should, you were there when she met that Jack Russell Terrier and—"

MarMar winced. "Oh. OH. Hey, did that little guy get to the hospital OK?"

"What? Oh yeah, he's fine, but every time he seem either of us now he starts running like blazes to- GAH! PLEASE, MARMAR, DON'T GET ME OFF TOPIC! THIS-IS-SERIOUS!"

MarMar started snickering. "Oh, come on, Meri-How bad can it be that your cat stepped out for a bit? I'm sure that you'll figure out that she's just holed up somewhere sleeping-"

"I can't make any new OCs for you without her. She's my muse."

"...What?"

Meri got a look in her eye that said: _I know that I'm gonna die, but I'm not going to go down without a fight!_ "So, Partner, that means that with no Cat, no new actors."

MarMar gnawed her lip. "Give me my phone, Meri. You'll have your cat back."

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Milsu was playing with his gerbil happily when the phone rang.

"This is Milsu, what can I do for yo-ou?"

"Milsu? It's MarMar. You know how I helped you find your gerbil the other day?"

"Yeah, and I appreciated it too, by the way, I really—"

"I'm calling that favor in. Now. Tonight."

"REALLY? MarMar, IT'S SNOWING HARD OUT RIGHT NOW, REALLY!"

"Meri lost her cat."

"Who lost what now?"

"Meri did, her cat Maggie. You know, the one who I send out to blackma—I mean convince to come work for me as actors?"

"The short one, with the creepy look in her eyes?"

"Yup."

"Do I have to?"

"Do I have to come over there? DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER THERE?"

"I—"

"MERI CAN'T WORK WITHOUT HER CAT. AND WITHOUT MERI WORKING, HER ACTORS AREN'T WORKING EITHER! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED HER ACTORS, YOU PRIMORDIAL PROTOZOA? DO YOU?"

"...OK! OK, I'll find that cat, DON'T KILL ME!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Milsu sighed. Finding the cat had been easy enough...BUT HOW THE HECK HAD THAT CRAZY CAT GOTTEN INTO TROUBLE WITH THE MOB?

"It had to be the Mob...Of all the criminals in the world, it HAD to be the mob..."

Milsu began the art of neck cracking.

"OK Jacques...Let's do this thing!"

10 minutes later, Milsu was back in the getaway car with the cat, and had gone from zero to 120 MPH in about as many seconds.

_"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH PEPPERMINT PATTIES, CHOCOLATE KISSES, BUTTER FINGER, SNICKERS!_ WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Cheep!"

"Jacques! You know that's not tested enough yet! What if-"

"CHEEP! CHE-CHE-CHE-CHEEP!"

"Jacques, I LOVE YOU TOO MAN! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Cheep...eepp.."

"You're right...Not the right moment...OK, take the S.U.N-Flower Seeds! GET ON THE PORTABLE TREADMILL! LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!"

**-LINEBIATCH-**

Mrs. Barlow was walking home from a very good rehearsal-excellent, in her mind- when she saw something that was rather strange.

It seemed to be something along the lines of a large black van that was flying through the air, as it also seemed to have lost the need to have all four tires on the road.

It was also on fire. Very on fire.

In fact, it was less of on fire, and more of a giant goldy-yellow ball of flame, with a screeching cat, a very loud "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!", and a person screaming: "YAAAAAHOOOOOOO! I'M AAAALLLLIIIVVVEE!"  
>Mrs. Barlow stared after it.<p>

Then she shook her head. Her therapist was going to LOVE this one...

**-LINEBIATCH-**

MarMar watched Meri hugging her cat and sobbing.

"Milsu, I don't know how to thank you—otherwise, Meri might have gone catatonic, it was all I could do to keep her from screaming that the mini-chocolate bar in her head had orchestrated this whole thing..."

"The what? Mar, are you sure that she's OK to do this job—"

"As long as she doesn't go kookey on my dime, she can be as crazy as she likes."

"...O...K..."

MarMar smiled as the cat decided that it had had enough of Meri's cuddling, and began to claw at her eyes. "Oh, I meant to ask how did you get away from them?"

Milsu smiled happily. "Well, it's all because I'm a kick-ass driver, of course, I took those turns like I was in the Indy-500!"

MarMar laughed. "Milsu, your car fell apart in the parking space. And I think that it left flaming tire marks where you missed the entrance and crashed through the wall. I think you owe me an explanation, since I'm going to have to pay to have it fixed."

"OK, OK," Milsu laughed, "OK! I'll tell you...It all started when I wondered whether it was conceivable to power a car with a hamster wheel, if the gerbil had ingested nitrous in sunflower form to boost its speed...

**THE END.**


	5. Because she stole the last poptart

**BECAUSE NORMAL ISN'T NORMAL ANYMORE**

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

><p>MarMar was happily cuddling her Raichu (to his dismay) when a Lucario suddenly decided to sneak up on her and scare the crap out of her being (but not literally, that would be gross.)<p>

"Umm... Lucario, wassup?" MarMar asked, slowly retracting her arms from her Pokemon as the Lucario watched her with hawk-like eyes.

_I'm looking for my master._

MarMar nodded sagely, magically understanding what he was saying even though she had no idea how to use aura, "Shadowman101's talking with Zak in the dressing rooms."

_Thank you._

"No problem!" MarMar chirped, but Lucario was already out the door. A few moments passed before Milsu22 magically appeared in her room with a puff of smoke.

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

MarMar glared at him, "No! At least, not today!"

Milsu22 rolled her eyes when she immaturely shook her fist at him, before he walked away (because apparently, you can only appear with the puff of smoke, not the other way around).

MarMar sobbed in her sudden loneliness before pulling out her phone, "MERRRRIIIII44477777! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SO SAD AND LONELY!" (Because her Raichu was suddenly invisible and she couldn't find him anymore)

"Um..." Crazybarks sounded afraid on the other side of the line, "MarMar, are you okay? You called me instead of Meri47, do you know that?"

"MERI47! YOUR VOICE HAS CHANGED!"

Crazybarks sighed before trying again, "MarMar, calm down, it's me: Crazybarks. Do you remember me?"

"Sob. No?"

"I'll take that as a yes..."

"OH! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THE PERSON WHO RECRUITED KIERA RIGHT?"

Crazybarks sighed in relief that she wasn't forgotten, "Yes. That's me."

"AND THAT LEAFEON LOVER... what's her name again?"

"XBluexrainx?"

"YES! THAT! Where can I find her?"

"Why?"

"Because she stole the last poptart. I want my revenge."

Crazybarks sighed and shook her in exasperation.

_Not again._

**THE END. OR IS IT?**


End file.
